Extraños en la noche
by Rubi Gala
Summary: Este es mi primer Sevly y también, mi humilde homenaje a Severus Snape. Y al señor Alan Rickman, a dos años de su triste partida.


Inspirado en la canción homónima de Frank Sinatra,

En la película Sexto Sentido,

En el primer lugar que visitaré, cuando vaya a Inglaterra,

Y en la melodía de mi despertador.

 _Extraños en la noche_

 _Intercambiamos miradas_

 _Preguntándonos_

 _En la noche_

 _¿Qué posibilidad habría de que_

 _intercambiáramos el amor_

 _antes que la noche acabara?_

 _Algo en tus ojos fue tan atrayente._

 _Algo en tu sonrisa_

 _Tan excitante._

 _Algo en mi corazón,_

 _me dijo que debía tenerte…_

La melodía se elevaba en el aire nocturno, mientras los pocos visitantes que permanecían a esas horas en London Eye, disfrutaban de una de las primeras jornadas de calidez, aquel inicio de verano.

Apostado en el barandal del puente, a lo lejos, el hombre vestido de negro, cubierto innecesariamente con una capa oscura, se deleitaba con aquellas notas, sin que le importaran los muggles que pasaban junto a él, y que parecían no dar importancia a su presencia. Pudiendo escuchar sus conversaciones, como resultado de sus antiguas dotes de espía

El viejo resentimiento hacia los que carecían de magia, se había desvanecido después de la última batalla en Hogwarts. Pero aún así, agradecía la nula atención que provocaba en los demás, sumada a la quietud crepuscular y la soledad a la que tan acostumbrado estaba.

Soledad, sumada a la libertad de la que ahora disponía. Y que le ofrecía la oportunidad de poder caminar por donde quisiera, a sabiendas de que era un hombre libre. Que nada lo unía ya a su vida pasada, y que la promesa hecha a su amigo y director, Albus Dumbledore, aunado a sus obligaciones como profesor de la escuela, habían quedado atrás.

Aquellos días de tristeza y desasosiego habían terminado, junto con la vida del señor oscuro. Lo que le obsequiaba además, la certeza de que nunca tendría que acudir nuevamente su llamado. Porque Voldemort al fin, había pagado por sus crímenes y su maldad.

 _Extraños en la noche_ _  
Dos personas solas  
Éramos extraños en la noche  
Desde ese momento  
Cuando dijimos hola, por primera vez  
No sabíamos que  
El amor estaba a una mirada de distancia  
Y a un baile apretado y cálido de distancia_

Recordaba haber oído esa canción alguna vez, aunque era una reminiscencia muy vaga. Casi como si se tratara de un viejo sueño.

Los acordes, en cambio le eran conocidos.

Lo transportaban hacia una época feliz, en su más tierna infancia. Una época que a causa de tantos años de dolor y rencor, había quedado sepultada en lo más profundo de su inconsciente. Pero que ahora, libre también de las ataduras del odio y el resentimiento, reflotaba en su memoria, llevándolo al dulce regazo de su entonces, joven madre, sentada ante el viejo piano, herencia de su abuelo mago, ejecutando aquellas notas que ahora llenaban el aire de la noche en la voz del hombre que sin duda, no era la primera vez que escuchaba.

 _Y desde esa noche en que estuvimos juntos_ _  
Enamorados a primera vista, enamorados por siempre  
Todo ha resultado bien  
Para haber sido solo unos extraños de la noche_

La vieja canción terminó al fin, y casi al mismo tiempo, se fueron apagando una a una, las luces de London Eye. Hasta que todo quedó convertido en soledad, silencio y oscuridad.

Aún así, no quiso dejar su lugar en el barandal.

Le costaba trabajo aún acostumbrarse a regresar cada noche, a su hogar en Las Hilanderas.

Por alguna extraña razón, olvidaba coger su varita cada vez que salía de la casa, y al regresar, se le dificultaba recordar la contraseña que deshacía el hechizo que protegía la puerta de entrada, cada vez que se ausentaba por épocas prolongadas.

Su memoria ya no funcionaba como en los viejos tiempos. Y aún sin considerarse un anciano, estaba seguro de que la herida de Naguini, tenía algo que ver, por más que el sanador del hospital San Mungo, le hubiera asegurado que el ataque del reptil no había dejado más secuelas, que la cicatriz de su cuello.

De modo que, permaneció un tiempo más, hasta que la niebla nocturna comenzó a inundar el aire y el puente pareció estar flotando en la bruma.

Y entonces la vio.

Al principio creyó que podía tratarse de una muggle que hubiera perdido la noción de la hora. Pero pronto descubrió que se trataba de otra hechicera.

Su capa y su túnica la delataban. Y aun cuando estaba de espaldas, tuvo la impresión de haberla visto antes.

Se sintió tentado a aproximarse. Y aunque al comienzo lo dudo, caminó finalmente los pasos que lo separaban del barandal opuesto donde la mujer estaba apostada.

Al acercarse cada vez más, vislumbró la larga cabellera que caía hasta media espalda. Adivinado por su tersura, que se trataba de una muchacha muy joven.

Al llegar junto a ella, comprobó, efectivamente, que no debía tener más de veinte años. Miraba distraída las aguas del río, que apenas se distinguían a causa de la bruma. Su expresión era triste y melancólica. Casi extraviada. Pero se transformó al notar su presencia, mostrando una visible muestra de resquemor.

Antes de que el mago pudiera articular palabra, dejó su lugar y echó a correr.

-¡Espera!- le rogó. Pero la joven desoyó su ruego y apuró su carrera, hasta desaparecer de su vista

-¡Espera, por favor! ¡No te vayas!-insistió. Pero entonces, sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire. Hasta que el silencio de la noche las devoró completamente.

La rueda giraba nuevamente, y la canción llenaba el aire otra vez, al igual que todas las noches anteriores.

Nuevos muggles pasaban a sus espaldas, algunos con niños adormilados en sus brazos, agotados del ajetreo del paseo en aquella noche de verano.

En vano intentó recordar, donde se había marchado el resto del día.

Era como si cerebro lo obligara a conservar tan solo los momentos en el puente. Con aquella voz masculina llenando el aire, y el acorde de las notas al piano, que al mezclarse, lo inundaban una vez más, de una dulce y extraña melancolía.

Tan ensimismado estaba, que apenas se percató de que la oscuridad había vuelto a cernirse sobre él. Y que una silueta se acercaba hasta detenerse una vez más, donde había vislumbrado a la joven hechicera, la noche anterior.

Cuando la bruma volvió a cubrirlo todo, al fin la vio. Y vio que era ella.

Se aproximó con mucha cautela, rogando no asustarla. Pero esta vez, la joven noto su presencia, poco antes de que llegara a su lado. Y cuando este se detuvo, en lugar de echar a correr, lo recibió con una sonrisa conciliadora.

Entonces, supo que la había antes. Aunque no pudo determinar cuándo. Ni dónde.

—Perdón, por haber salido huyendo— pidió ella—pero es que al verte así de pronto, no te reconocí.

— ¿Acaso tú y yo, nos habíamos visto antes? —inquirió él, sorprendido. Si bien, algo en su interior, le hizo saber antes de la respuesta, que la joven no se equivocaba.

—Nos vimos muchas veces, Severus— respondió finalmente, removiendo en su cerebro y sus entrañas, una serie de sensaciones que lo sacudieron hasta lo más profundo de su ser—.Fuimos amigos en nuestra infancia, y buena parte de la adolescencia. Si bien, ahora no lo puedas recordar con claridad.

A pesar de la niebla que los envolvía, el hombre pudo percibir con mayor atención, algunos detalles más en su fisonomía.

Tenía la piel muy blanca, el cabello de color rojo, y sus ojos de un imponente verde esmeralda.

Y como si de pronto, un velo se descorriera dentro de su mente, el recuerdo de la joven en algún punto de su vida, emergió mientras un nombre brotaba desde su garganta.

— ¿Lily? — Inquirió— ¿Eres Lily…Evans?

—Lo soy, querido amigo— espetó la joven, esbozando una sonrisa más abierta, aún. Si bien, en sus ojos comenzaba a destellar un profundo brillo de melancolía— Aunque…como bien lo sabes, no soy Lily Evans, sino, Lily Potter.

La mención de aquel nombre, ocasionó un ligero arrebato de cólera en el mago que, sin embargo, no supo interpretar.

—Comprendo que no puedas recordar ciertas cosas—continuó hablando—. Luego de haber entregado tus memorias a mi hijo, tu mente se ha quedado vacía de muchas reminiscencias.

El hombre la observo por un momento, intentando asimilar sus palabras.

No obstante, su memoria primitiva comenzaba a trabajar a toda prisa, hasta que pudo comprender de qué hablaba.

Fue así como en un segundo, su mente dibujó ante sí, la casa de los gritos, y el momento en que pedía a un muchacho joven, de ojos tan verdes como los suyos, que tomara sus recuerdos, antes de que estos se desvanecieran.

Prefirió dejar ese pensamiento a un lado.

Después de todo, Lily Evans, su amiga de la infancia, estaba nuevamente a su lado. Y aun cuando no pudiera recordar, en qué momento habían dejado de ser amigos, ella estaba allí. Como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido.

La bruma que los envolvía, comenzó a disiparse de pronto. Dando paso nuevamente a la noche iluminada por la luna.

Y sin poder explicarse la razón, los acordes de la canción comenzaron a sonar una vez más. Y una vez más también, las luces de London Eye, se encendieron, mientras volvía a girar.

— ¿Recuerdas ese día? —Preguntó ella— ¿El día que escuchamos la canción, mientras montábamos la noria?

El hombre no respondió. Aunque una nueva remembranza, surgía desde lo profundo de su mente, hasta quedar totalmente a flote.

 _Había sido una noche de verano, muy parecida._

 _Faltaban pocos días para que la carta de Hogwarts, llegara a sus hogares. Y los amables padres de su amiga, lo habían invitado a pasar un día de playa en Bamburgh._

 _Al regreso, el señor Evans había pasado por el puente con su automóvil y la pequeña le había rogado que se detuviera en el parque, para que su amigo, que no conocía el lugar, pudiera subir con ella a la noria y desde allí, contemplar la ciudad._

 _El lugar estaba atestado de personas que al niño no le agradaban. Pero al no querer provocar un disgusto a la chiquilla, había aceptado acompañarla en el paseo._

 _Luego, cuando al fin estuvieron en lo más alto, a pocos metros de allí, en uno de los expendios, comenzó a sonar una canción, cuya melodía se le hizo conocida._

 _—Es una balada muy bonita—manifestó su amiga—Mis papás la oían en el radio, cuando yo era muy pequeña._

 _—Yo también recuerdo haberla escuchado alguna vez—confesó él—cuando mi abuelo hechicero vivía, mi madre solía tocarla al piano. Pero él se molestaba, porque era una canción muggle._

 _— ¡Nunca me habías hablado de ello! —Se admiró la muchacha— ¡Es más! ¡Es la primera vez que mencionas haber conocido a la familia de tu madre!_

 _—Porque es el único buen recuerdo que tengo, de mi infancia— confesó él—Y porque, aunque el abuelo se molestaba, mamá se veía feliz cuando se sentaba a ese piano. Era como si sacarle esos acordes, fuera la única cosa en el mundo que le daba un poco de paz._

 _—Porque la música fue creada con esa intención— tercio la chiquilla—para darnos tranquilidad. Y para regresarnos de algún modo, al tiempo en que fuimos felices._

La canción se desvaneció, junto con la reminiscencia de aquella vieja noche de verano.

El puente estaba nuevamente a oscuras y la bruma una vez más, envolvía todo alrededor.

—Lo recuerdo— reconoció—recuerdo que después, tus padres nos permitieron recorrer el parque y que nos alejamos algunos metros…hasta este puente…

Lily Potter le prodigo una mirada cariñosa, mientras tomaba su mano.

— ¿Sabes una cosa? — Preguntó— A pesar de que estuve molesta contigo, durante tantos años, yo también la recordaba. Cada vez que se cumplía un nuevo aniversario de aquella noche, la nostalgia se apoderaba de mí. Y me preguntaba, por qué las cosas tuvieron que terminar del modo en que terminaron.

¿Por qué, si el cariño que sentíamos el uno por el otro, era más fuerte que nada, no pudo sobrevivir al prejuicio y a la maldad, de los que nos rodeaban?

Pero ahora, todo eso ha quedado en el olvido.

Lo que hiciste por mi hijo, acabó con mi enojo y con todo el rencor que guardaba hacia ti. Porque al final, demostraste ser ese muchacho noble y valiente, que siempre vi en ti.

Y es por eso que estoy aquí, mi querido amigo. Para darte las gracias por todos esos años en que cuidaste de Harry. A pesar de todo.

Y para que vengas conmigo, de una vez, al lugar donde ahora perteneces.

— ¿Y donde es que pertenezco? —inquirió el hombre, sintiendo una inquietante curiosidad.

—Al mundo de los muertos—indico ella— Donde debiste haber llegado hace mucho tiempo. Pero que alguna extraña razón, te ha impedido encontrar.

Las palabras de su amiga, lo golpearon como si hubiera recibido un latigazo.

¿De qué diablos estaba hablando?

¡Él, no estaba muerto!

¿Acaso era incapaz de darse cuenta?

¿O es que nadie le había dicho que la mordida de Naguini, no había sido mortal?

¡Él, se había salvado! ¡De alguna forma había llegado hasta el hospital, y allí, el sanador de la bata blanca, se lo había confirmado!

Después, se había marchado a su casa en Las Hilanderas. Y a partir de ese día, su vida se había vuelto apacible. Sin rencores, ni malos recuerdos.

Y había vuelo a ser libre, como nunca lo había sido.

Y también feliz. Porque pensar en el pasado, ya no le provocaba ningún dolor.

¡Dolor…!

Aquella sensación vieja y olvidada, lo acecho de pronto, justo en el lugar en donde se encontraba la cicatriz de la mordida.

Y entonces, con horror, se percató de que una gran cantidad de sangre, comenzaba a manar de ella.

Lily Potter, sin embargo, no pareció afectada. Más bien, le dio una mirada de enorme tristeza, mientras los zapatos del antiguo profesor de Hogwarts, se ensuciaban con el líquido escarlata.

—Sabía que debía existir un motivo por el cual, continúas aferrándote a este mundo—. Le dijo— Y entiendo cual es.

Al entregarle tus recuerdos a mi Harry, olvidaste todo.

Todo lo transcurrido en los tiempos en que fuimos amigos. Y también, lo que ocurrió la noche en que el señor oscuro, terminó con mi vida. Y con la vida de James.

— ¡No sé de qué estás hablando! — Exclamo el mago, consternado— ¡Yo no estoy muerto y tú tampoco!

¡No se qué fue lo que sucedió con la herida! ¡Pero estaba bien! ¡Hasta hace un momento, estaba bien!

— La herida te causó la muerte cuando el veneno de la serpiente llegó hasta tu corazón — señaló la joven— Fue lo que los sanadores indicaron, cuando tu cuerpo fue llevado a San Mungo, para extender tu certificado mortuorio.

No había forma de que lograras salvarte y lo sabías.

Por eso, le pediste a Harry que tomara tus recuerdos y así, él supo quien eras realmente, y todo lo que no pudiste advertirle, sobre el señor tenebroso.

El hombre negó determinadamente, con la cabeza.

Era absurdo todo lo que Lily Potter le decía.

Pero en ese momento, algo en lo que no había querido reparar antes, vino a su cabeza como una devastadora revelación.

Y se vio ante la puerta de su casa, en el viejo barrio donde había nacido, tanteando los bolsillos de su túnica, para buscar su varita.

Y mientras buscaba con insistencia, se dio cuenta de pronto que, aunque se encontraba frente a la desvencijada puerta de madera, solo había un montón de escombros a su alrededor.

La vieja chimenea que se recortaba al fondo, y que alguna vez había pertenecido a la fábrica donde su padre había trabajado, hasta que se fue y nunca más volvió, ya no estaba. Como tampoco, las casas de sus vecinos muggles.

Solo quedaban algunos marcos, retorcidos, y un cartel de gran tamaño, pintado en letras grotescas, con la advertencia:

"Demolición ¡Cuidado! ¡No se acerque!

Su corazón comenzó a latir de prisa. Aunque no podía asegurar si en realidad, se trataba de su corazón.

Era un extraño golpeteo de martillo, seguido por un lejano murmullo de voces.

Y oscuridad.

Nada más que oscuridad.

—Harry insistió en que te sepultaran en el Valle de Godric— dijo la joven—Pero uno de tus estudiantes se negó, suplicando que fuera su familia, quien se ocupara de tus funerales.

Aquel joven, se convirtió con el tiempo, en un reconocido sanador. Y el día de ayer, fue en busca de mi hijo, en el Ministerio de Magia, pidiendo hablar en forma urgente con él.

Le dijo que, durante su ronda nocturna, había sufrido una extraña alucinación.

Harry lo escucho con incredulidad, al principio. Pues, aunque son ya dos adultos, entrados en años, en su juventud solían ser enemigos.

Sin embargo, tras oír toda la historia, decidió que aquel hombre debía tener algo de razón. Y luego de entrevistarse con una famosa adivinadora que se desempeña en el mismo Ministerio, llegaron a la conclusión de que tu alma, aun continuaba vagando en el mundo de los vivos.

El mago recordó entonces, al sanador de la bata blanca, que lo había revisado, poco tiempo atrás.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, parecía un poco sorprendido ante su presencia.

También recordaba haberlo visto alguna vez, aunque no lograra dilucidar, en donde.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir todo eso? — Inquirió, negándose a aceptar lo que acababa de oír— ¡Estamos en un lugar donde los muggles pasan todo el tiempo, y nos ven!

— Lo muggles que ves a tu alrededor, tampoco pertenecen

al mundo de los vivos—contradijo la joven—. Solo son

parte de ese recuerdo de tu infancia, que te ha traído hasta

este lugar, cada noche, desde que exhalaste tu último

suspiro en la casa de los gritos.

De hecho también formo parte de ese recuerdo.

Porque yo misma, no pertenezco mas al mundo de los

vivos.

Solo que no puedes saberlo, porque eso también, se quedó

entre las memorias que mi hijo conserva aun. Y que esta

noche piensa devolverte. Porque esa será la única forma en

que puedas marcharte en paz.

Como si aquellas palabras fueran una señal, de pronto, la niebla se volvió mas espesa aun, hasta cegar totalmente al hombre.

Al desvanecerse, pudo ver que no se encontraban ya sobre el puente. Sino en el claro de un bosque.

Una bruja de avanzada edad, y dos hombres maduros, formaban un triangulo, rodeándolo. Lily Potter permanecía a su lado, sosteniendo sus manos.

— ¿Profesor Snape? — Preguntó la anciana, contemplándolo, tras unas gafas de cristales gruesos—.¡Es un gusto tenerlo ante nosotros!

— ¿Sibill Trelawney? —inquirió el aludido.

—Buenas noches, profesor—saludó uno de los hombres, a quien reconoció como el sanador del hospital —Debo admitir que me dio un gran susto el día de ayer. Pero me alegra saber que por fin, tendrá el descanso que tanto merece.

—Quiero pedirle disculpas, profesor Snape—interrumpió el otro, quien llevaba también un par de gafas—De haber sabido que al darme sus memorias, sucedería todo esto, habría buscado ayuda para usted, hacía mucho tiempo.

El hombre buscó la mirada de Lily, pidiendo alguna explicacion.

Sabía que había visto alguna vez al hombre de gafas, cuyo cabello blanco dejaba entrever sin embargo, que alguna vez había sido azabache.

—Él es mi hijo Harry— explicó su amiga — Por medio de un conjuro, realizado por la adivinadora Trelawney, lograron traerme esta noche, para que fuera en tu búsqueda. Y será gracias a ella, una vez que recuperes tus memorias, que puedas seguir tu camino.

— ¿Tu hijo? ¡Eso es imposible! —Exclamó el hombre— ¡Apenas eres una adolescente! ¿Cómo puedes ser madre de un hombre que debe tener a los menos sesenta años?

— Sesenta y siete, para ser exacto—indico el aludido—.Los cumpliré a fines de julio.

— ¡Vaya Potter, que has envejecido! —se burlo el otro.

—Sin embargo, soy menor que tú, Malfoy—se defendió el aludido.

— ¡Muy bien!— intervino la adivinadora— ¡ya están muy viejos, para seguir con sus disputas de antaño! ¡Además, confunden aun más al profesor Snape!

—Tenía veintiún años, cuando el señor oscuro me quitó la vida—señalo Lily Potter, ajena a la discusión—Es por eso que aun me ves como la mujer joven que era entonces.

—Usted también se ve muy joven, profesor—intervino el sanador—. ¡Cuesta creer que contaba con tan solo treinta y tantos años, cuando Voldemort lo asesinó tan cobardemente!

— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? —inquirió el hombre.

—La batalla de Hogwarts, ocurrió hace cincuenta años— develó Lily Potter—. Has vagado por el mundo muggle todo este tiempo, porque es de ahí de donde proviene el único buen recuerdo que prevaleció en tu memoria.

— ¡Ya está todo listo! — Anuncio la antigua profesora de adivinación—. ¡En cuanto las memorias hayan sido implantadas nuevamente en su mente, su espíritu se elevará hasta su nuevo hábitat!

— ¿Irás conmigo? — quiso saber Snape, mirando profundamente a los ojos esmeralda de la mujer, a quien de pronto comenzó a recordar, había amado hasta el ultimo día de su vida.

Otros recuerdos regresaron su mente, muchos de los cuales, hubiera preferido no haber recuperado.

Aun así, una enrome sensación de paz lo embargaba.

—Ya nunca más me moveré de tu lado—le anuncio Lily—. Prometí que seríamos amigos por siempre. Y así lo haré.

— ¿Ya es hora? — Preguntó Harry Potter, mirando a su madre—. ¡Me hubiera gustado que te quedaras un poco más!

— ¡No cambias más, San Potter! — Farfullo Draco Malfoy, en un claro esfuerzo por evitar la conmoción que embargaba a todos— ¡Eres un tonto, sentimentalón!

— ¡Como si no te hubiera visto llorar en cada funeral, al que te acompañé! —le recordó, el otro.

—Ya he cumplido mi misión aquí—tercio Lily Evans—. Pero bien sabes, hijo mío, que estoy a tu lado, a cada momento.

— ¡Muchas gracias, señora Potter! — Espetó el sanador— ¡Gracias por servir de guía a mi querido padrino!

— ¿Ves que también eres un bobo sentimental? — se mofó el que alguna vez fuera conocido con el "Elegido"

Severus Snape, no llego a oír el resto de la discusión. Aunque recordaba muy bien la antigua rivalidad entre sus dos ex alumnos, devenidos ahora en jefe de aurores del Ministerio de Magia. Y jefe del departamento de heridas mágicas, del Hospital San Mungo.

Poco a poco su forma humana se fue desmaterializando, perdiéndose en la inmensidad de aquella noche clara de verano.

Su amiga Lily, con quien volvían a ser amigos, para continuarlo siendo por toda la eternidad, lo llevó todo el tiempo de la mano.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dejo que su mente se liberara de toda clase de pensamientos.

Permitiendo que prevaleciera tan solo, la melodía del puente.

Y la letra de la canción.


End file.
